


Wer hat die Lichter ausgeschaltet?

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Kanada geht aus dem Sitzungssaal und wird mit jemandem in einem Zimmer eingeklemmt. Er weiß nicht, wer. Und die Tür wurde absichtlich verschlossen.





	Wer hat die Lichter ausgeschaltet?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich lerne gerade Deutsch. Es tut mir leid für Fehler.

*Klicken Sie*

"War das der Lichtschalter?" War der erste Gedanke, der durch Kanadas Kopf lief, als er das Geräusch hörte, dann registrierte es ihn, dass es Finsternis um ihn herum gab. Jemand hatte das Licht auf ihn gerichtet, als er sich in einen separaten Sitzungssaal geduckt hatte, um seinen Kopf zu reinigen; All das Geschrei im Konferenzraum der Nationen hat ihn erschreckt.

Er hatte immer wieder laute Geräusche gehasst. Und das ist es, was alle anderen Nationen immer zu sein schienen, nur laute Geräusche, um ihn zu erschrecken, ihn zum Rollen zu bringen und zu versuchen, sich kleiner zu machen. die anderen Nationen waren immer etwas zu laut für ihn, so dass er immer seine eigene Stimme zurückhielt und Angst hatte, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wie Sie Raubtiere waren, die ihn spüren würden, wenn er nicht vorsichtig wäre und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Und doch gleichzeitig bemühte er sich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit, denn obwohl Sie ihn fürchteten, war er eine Nation und es gab sie auch. Sie waren trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten die gleichen und man kann keine Angst vor etwas haben, genau wie du, egal wie sehr man versucht zu sagen, dass Sie anders sind. Das wäre einfach dumm. Er war aber kein Geräusch, so dass er immer übersehen wurde, und die lauten Geräusche sahen ihn nie.

Das war fast so beängstigend, wie die lauten Geräusche aber waren. Er hatte immer gehasst, nicht sehen zu können. Deshalb trug er eine Brille, obwohl er Sie technisch nicht brauchte. So konnte er mit seiner Brille auf dem Kopf immer sehen, und es könnte als eine Art Barriere dienen. Seine Brille war sein Weg, sich zu distanzieren, wann immer er es wirklich brauchte, und konnte den Raum nicht so verlassen, wie er es gerade hatte.

Deshalb hasste er die Dunkelheit und ihre Schatten. Sie ließ ihn von allen Alpträumen, die sein Gehirn kochen konnte, ausgeliefert. Und leider für ihn, im Gegensatz zu England, egal wie die Situation war, seine Küche nie gesaugt. Er hatte versucht, sich umzusehen, verwirrt über das, was geschehen war. Aber natürlich kann man eigentlich nichts sehen, wenn man sich umschaut, während man im Dunkeln ist. Man kann schauen, aber, man kann nicht sehen. Und das hat ihn erschreckt. Er nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte nichts sehen. Er konnte bereits eine Panikattacke spüren, die auf Sie zukommt.

Er musste aber rational denken. Ein bisschen Weinen sollte nicht ausreichen, um seine Gedanken außer Kontrolle zu senden, er war eine Nation. Er könnte es besser machen. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch die Dinge hier durchzudenken. Ein Licht schaltet nicht nur ab; Es gibt einen Schalter, der ihn steuert. Er brauchte nur den Schalter zu finden.

Kanada verfolgte vorsichtig seine Schritte zurück an die Wand, wo er durch die Tür hereingekommen war, es war jetzt verschlossen. Was? Nein, darüber würde er später nachdenken, er müsse erst den Lichtschalter finden. Er fühlte sich an der Seite der Tür, Lichtschalter waren immer da. Dort würde er es finden-Bingo. Kanada flippte am Schalter... und der Raum blieb dunkel. Und sein eilig konstruierter Plan, etwas Licht in seine Situation zu bringen, bröckelte, okay, jetzt konnte er sich ausflippen. Was geschah? Brannte die Glühbirne aus? Aber warum war die Tür jetzt verschlossen? War es das, was es automatisch tat? War er jetzt hier gefangen, bis ihn jemand dann raus ließ? Das treffen würde nicht für ein paar Stunden enden. Er wurde eingeklemmt, im Dunkeln, bis Sie kamen. Aber würde sich jemand die Mühe machen, die Tür zu öffnen? Es gab keinen Grund dafür, niemand brauchte in den Raum zu gehen, und niemand hatte wahrscheinlich auch sein verschwinden aus dem Welt Sitzungssaal des Landes bemerkt. Niemand würde kommen, um ihm zu helfen. Er wurde offiziell geschraubt.  
Dann schnappte sich jemand von hinten die Schultern. Kanada spürte, wie sich Ihr Kopf in Richtung Ohr bewegte.

"Jetzt habe ich dich, Matvey."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour even of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> ..............................................................  
> Ich hoffe, Sie alle in Bildern von den Klimaschlägen zu sehen, die weltweit stattfinden! Ich bin jetzt seit Monaten jeden Freitag im Schein. Dazu brauchen wir möglichst viele. Wenn Ihnen meine Arbeit hier gefallen hat, denken Sie bitte daran, auch eine Stunde Zeit zu nehmen, um für unsere Zukunft aufzustehen. Dieser Klimanotstand wird dazu führen, dass ich eher an dem Klimawandel sterben werde, als im Alter zu sterben, ganz zu schweigen von allen anderen auf der Erde, die ebenfalls bedroht sind. Wir müssen handeln. Also bitte tun Sie alles, was Sie können.  
> Prost  
> norden


End file.
